Pokemon United: Umbreon Edition
by Imagination Master16
Summary: After a witch transports Hunter and his friend Jordan to the Pokemon World, they find out that Hunter is involved in a prophecy were he will defeat Team Galactic leader Cyrus and bring peace to his world and the Pokemon World, but there is a twist...Hunter has for unknown reasons transformed into an Umbreon.
1. The Beginning of a Prophecy

_Pokemon United Umbreon Edition_

I never was into those cartoon shows where people live with monsters and sometimes even battle with them. Truth be told I kinda thought they were boring. That's why I hate being an older brother to a kid that quite frankly lives of them.

My name is Hunter; I am 14 and a freshman in high school. I hate it. The teachers look like they want to fall over dead. The janitors (the few there were) are just lazy and the only nice students at the school are my friends Jordan, Jesse, and Monica.

Out of them Jordan is my greatest friend. My dad is coworkers with Jordan's uncle who Jordan lives with. Well anyway we're going to the park tomorrow like we usually do. Jesse can't come because he has homework, and Monica is going on a date with the meanest man I have ever seen named Keith. I swear I don't know what she sees in him.

I am walking with said Jordan and co. as school finally ends. "Monica why do you have to date that guy. I mean his last girlfriend broke her arm and was so scared of him she said it was an accident," I asked.

Monica looked at me like I was stupid. "This school is a boot camp with people that would love nothing better than to hurt someone. If I go out with the scariest guy in school like Keith nothing bad will happen to me," she said with a smile. Monica is a nice girl. That's why I hate to see her with a guy like Keith.

"But that's what the other girlfriend said and he broke her arm. No matter how many times she says it everyone knows he did it," said Jesse. Jesse told me that he has a little crush on Monica so I guess he hates seeing her with Keith more than me.

"But she got to cocky and forgot he has a temper and she broke it," she said looking at the ground. "A mistake I will not make".

"Whatever, see ya guys. My dad is here see ya," said Jesse as he jogs over to his dad's pick up truck.

We all waved bye as we continued on and soon Monica's "boyfriend" came and picked her up in his dad's Hatchback. Soon it was just me and Jordan walking together talking about the most popular show on TV, Pokemon.

"I hate it!" I said with frustration. Pokemon was about a world were people and these weird little creatures fight together and as I said before…I hate this type of show.

"I on the other hand kinda like it. It's exciting to watch," he said to my astonishment.

"Oh Jordan, not you to. You're becoming my brother, oh the horror," I said making Jordan giggle a bit.

"Stop over reacting. I don't love it I just think it's a little cool. I also like the creator Satoshi Tajiri, the guy disserves a medal for some of his work. All I am saying," he said.

"Am I the only one that hates this type of show," I sighed.

"Pretty much," he said as he began to run. " RACE YA TO THE ENTRANCE TO THE PARK"

This is like tradition for us so the obvious thing to do is…RUN!

As we ran I could see in the distance the park and all its green glory. The park wasn't much it was just a few yards of grass and a small baseball field were our school's baseball team go play when the one at our school is being used by the cheer team. As we enter the park Jordan gets out a football out of his backpack.

"Go far!" he yelled. So I run as fast I can go and he throws the football and I catch it. My grandfather who is a retired football coach said I could join the major leagues, but I already know what I want to do for my life. When I grow up I want to create my own company, I haven't found out what kind of company yet.

As we throw the football around, an old woman is sitting a yard from me. Jordan throws a long one and the woman gets up fast and walks toward me. The football lands right in front of her. She picks up the football.

"Thank you," I said.

"I watched you play. You have good reflexes. I will help you in the future," she said smiling.

"Thanks I guess," I said.

"My name is Margret, and your name?" she asked giving me the ball.

"Names Hunter. So Margret, what kind of things do you do," I asked. When I meet someone knew I always ask what their job is. My parents say it's wrong to do that but curiosity just takes over.

She paused for awhile until she all of a sudden said "I'm a witch".

I have to say I was a little nervous when she said she was a witch. Was she going to turn me into a toad or something. I guess she saw my nervous stare.

"Oh, sorry to frighten you. I am not those witches that fly around on brooms and cast evil incantations on people," she said.

Jordan ran over next to me. "Hello, Hunter who is this?" he asked looking at me.

"My name is Margret, I just told your friend my little secret," she said.

"What is the secret?" he asked still looking at me.

"She says she's a witch," I said not even believing it myself. Who goes around telling teenagers that you're a witch!

"Really, alright Margret, show me some magic…," he suddenly stopped.

Jordan tried to talk but no words came out. He began to yell but nothing.

"What did you do to him," I asked nervous.

"He asked me to show my magic and I have," she said snapping her fingers.

"WHY CAN'T I TALK…," Jordan screams but stops when he finds that he can talk again.

"You are a witch!" I say in astonishment. I couldn't believe it! A real witch right in front of us.

"But it seems I have not come here to do a magic show. What I am truly here for is you," Margret said pointing at me.

"Me , what do you want with me?" I asked with great surprise.

Margret points her finger from me to Jordan.

"You will also accompany him on his journey," she said in a serious manner.

"You are weird," he said as he began to walk off. "Come on Hunter, lets leave this old woman to her dilutions."

As Jordan walks off Margret's eyes glowed as Jordan is suddenly thrust back to the ground.

"Get off of me," he yelled. " Someone help me. I'm being attacked.

No one walking even glanced over like they couldn't here us…like we weren't even there.

"What are you going to do to us," I asked scared, thinking that we are going to be killed by this crazy old witch.

"If you both calm down I will tell you what is going on," Margret said in a less serious voice. But I could see in her eye that she was very serious. So both me and Jordan listen to what she has to say.

"What do you want," Jordan says in a very annoyed way.

"I believe both of you heard the show, Pokemon am I right?" she asked. We both nodded. "Well, the story and everyone in it are real living people, even the Pokemon.

"You go to be kidding, really?" I said. Did a witch I met with my friend say that a cartoon show for young kids is real. REALLY!

"Um, your joking. There's a world somewhere else that has little furry creatures. Come on, you got to be joking," Jordan said.

"There is a world. And that show you are talking about creator…he lived there until he was sent on a mission," she said.

"What mission," I said. I knew Jordan was about to say the same thing but I was faster I guess.

"To make a peace treaty, but things are not going well. An evil dictator named Cyrus and his totalitarian group known as Team Galactic. The leader of the group against Cyrus is a boy named Ash. You should probably meet him when you start your long journey," she said.

Me and Jordan both looked puzzled. Journey, what journey?

"Margret, what do you mean by journey? Your not seriously thinking of sending us there?" Jordan asked. He was scared and I was too.

"I am afraid so young ones. But don't worry. The main character, Ash. He is real. And so are the others as well," she said trying to reassure us.

"This Cyrus guy. Is he powerful?" I asked.

"No, but, we don't know his real plan. All we know is that it involves both the Pokémon's world and this world. I think he plans to destroy both the worlds," she said. Wow, she just went from trying to reassure us. To scaring the living shit out of us. "Time is running short. I need both of you to go to the Pokemon World, stop Cyrus and his group and save the universe from complete destruction," she commanded. She lifted her hands and her eyes turned pure white. A black vortex forms right next to me. "Go now. This portal can't stay open for ever."

The vortex all of a sudden pulls us in until we both are inside falling. I see the opening close as we are now covered in darkness. It seemed like hours passed as we are falling in what seems to be a bottomless pit.

"Hunter look!" Jordan shouted. He must have been next to me the entire time. I look around until I see a glimmer of light in the distance. Hope seeps into me as I see the exit out of this chasm of darkness.

As we got close I had to shield my eyes from the brightness. I was getting groggy as I closed my eyes then…nothing.


	2. Ash Ketchum & Tia

Chapter 2

I was consumed by darkness for what seemed like hours. I couldn't see anything. I tried calling out but no one answered. I was beginning to get scared. Were is Jordan, were am I for that matter. Then it hit me, literally. A tiny little rock.

I get up with a startle, looking around to find out what through that rock. But, something seems different. I feel smaller, I kinda look smaller. I look down at my feet and they aren't that far from me. And they aren't my feet!

Something bad happened. I look to my left and see a dark tail with a ring near the middle. I freak out and start to run. I run as fast as…well…my "feet" can take me. It's not to far before I trip on a root, and fall near a small lake.

I slowly get up and walk to the lake. I look in the water and the reflection shown is that a small pure-black fox. What was I seeing? Is this really me? What did that witch do to me?

"This has to be fake…this is a dream..." I say. Unknown to me was that I was being watched. An Ariados (A spider-like Pokemon) jumps out the bushes.

"Oh, well would you look at this. An Umbreon usually isn't seen in forests during the day. Your defenses are greatly dropped, I always wanted to taste an Umbreon," he laughs cynically.

I froze as the spider talked. Since I was 5 I had a big fear of arachnids and now to see one as big as I am right now terrified me to the bone.

It then without warning fired a large web at me. I dodged it and began to run, but I had ran so much that I toppled over. Seeing this as a victory it slowly walked over to me. I closed my eyes, what would my mom say knowing that her son is about to be eaten by a monstrous spider.

And thinking about Jordan, has he been turned into a Pokemon as well? Where is he? Did he get teleported somewhere else? Those questions quickly went out of my head as I open my eyes and the spider is just a few feet away from me. I freeze in cold fear. I'm a goner!

Then a flash of light hits the Ariados and it falls into the water. A yellow mouse-looking Pokemon jumps in front of me. The Ariados is nowhere to be found but I am still paralyzed on the ground with fear.

"Are you okay? Me and my partner were just walking by when we heard a noise and saw you in danger?" she said coming to my aid.

"Ya…I'm okay," I say. Things just get weirder and weirder every minute.

"That's good, names Tia, what's yours?" she says.

"Hunter, (sigh) I shouldn't be here!" I say in a huff.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I…am…a human," I say waiting for a laugh to erupt…nothing. She just looked at me strange.

"You're the human that Margret sent…she never said something like this would happen," she said cocking her head. My mouth began to hurt as it dropped. "She knew that witch, she knew Margret!

After we both calmed down, Tia told me that her and her trainer where walking when a legendary Pokemon named Mew and Margret appeared to them and said basically everything she said to me and Jordan. Margret told them that we would be coming to stop Cyrus's plan, but nothing about me turning into as Tia says an Umbreon.

"My trainer might help you, when we heard you call for help I rushed over to you, he is probably going to be here in a minute.

One minute later, a sound came from the bushes behind us. I chill ran down my spine thinking that the Ariados would come back. Instead, a young boy comes out from the bushes.

"There you are Pikachu," said the boy. "I saw you run you off and came looking for you. Hey, who's your new friend

Me and Tia both looked at each other and she smiled at me. I guess Tia knows this boy; maybe this boy could lead me to Jordan or a city. Then it hits me, this maybe Tia's partner. She did say he knows Margret and knows more about the situation. So I'm about to talk when…

"Well well, look at what we have here an Umbreon of some sorts, cute thing, but we need to find the prophecy. I know I teleported them somewhere. Mr. Ketchum, we need to hurry," said a familiar voice…Margret!

"Alright, come on Pikachu," said Mr. Ketchum. The boy walks off with Margret, but Tia just stands next to me. The boy turns around confused. "Pikachu what's wrong, we need to hurry".

Tia looks at me. "Go on talk," she says. I guess it's now or never.

"Am I the one you are looking for," I say making both the boy's and Margret's eyes wide. After a whole hour of questions, Margret stands from where she was sitting.

"There must have been a problem with the portal. We still must find your friend Jordan to see if he is a Pokemon," she proclaims. Everyone stands up and we all head off to find Jordan. As we try to track down my missing friend Mr. Ketchum, who Tia told me is named Ash's phone rang.

"Ash, nice to hear from ya," said an elderly man

"Thanks Prof. Rowan, hey have you had anyone come in today, any at all?" Ash asks, wondering if my friend could have walked into him.

"A few have, but there was this one boy that came in here. He looked frightened. He asked if I've seen a teen come in here. His name was Hunter. He asked were the nearest town or city was. I told him it was Jubilife City. He ran before I could even give him a poke-ball for safety," he said in a huff.

"Thanks," Ash said hanging up. "We're going to Jubilife City. That's were he'll be". I was so content with seeing Jordan that I jumped onto my feet.

"Which direction?" I asked quickly. Ash points to the left and I dash toward the direction.

"Wait Hunter!" Tia yelled running after me.

"Wait Pikachu (sigh) not again," Ash sighs. "We better catch up to them Marg…," Ash realizing that Margret has run off with Pikachu. "Wait guys, your going to far ahead". Ash begins to run towards the group as well.

As we began to see the entrance to the city I began to have doubts that Jordan will know who I am, I don't even know if he still is in this city or has moved on. We enter the city with Ash finally catching up. We watch as more than 40 different people walk by us. I don't see Jordan anywhere.

"How are we going to find him with all these people in the way?" Ash asked trying to look through all the civilians.

"This might make things easier," Margret said closing her eyes and clapping her making everything stop exempt for us. "Now we can look for our lost friend without any distractions".

We all split up to find Jordan. Ash and Margret check the building and me and Tia look through all the bystanders the street. I start to give up hope that he's not here anymore and that we are wasting our time. Maybe it was a different Jordan that man Ash was talking to meet.

I then see a young boy sitting on the bench near the city exit…IT'S JORDAN! "Tia, Tia come quick, I found Jordan. He's over here, come quick!" I yell. Excitement hits as I see my friend still human. Tia comes running over to me.

Jordan looks like he's been in heavy thought, I can't wait to talk to him again, even if I am in this body, even if we're in a different world, his voice and the thought of him with me will make me feel safe.

"We finally found him. I felt like we would never find him," Tia said standing next to me. "I'll go get the others; Margret will unfreeze everything and explain what's going on to Jordan". And just like that she left.

As I waited for the others I began to wonder how Monica and Jesse are doing, madder a fact, I've been here a while now. My family must be freaking out. They must be going to house to house trying to find me, I miss them…I miss them all. That's why I want to get this stupid prophecy over with so I can get home.

I see Ash, Tia, and Margret coming fast. "Good, we found him, now I can release the spell and we can continue the adventure," Margret says irritating me. She calls this an adventure, like this is a adventure movie.

She claps her hands and things return to normal, including Jordan who looks physically stunned after seeing 2 humans and 2 Pokemon suddenly appear in front of him, then he sees Margret.

"It's you," he lunges. Margret quickly teleports away making Jordan crash into Ash. He gets up and looks around to find Margret who has teleported right behind me. Jordan still angry at what she did to him (and me) lunges, but is brought down to the ground by her telekinetic ability.

"Jordan, Jordan are you okay. Are you hurt?" I ask hysterically. Jordan, having the wind knocked out of him looks up at me.

"You can talk, wait I know that voice…Michael is that…you?" he asks. Margret comes over and kneels down.

"We should talk somewhere better," she whispers. We all leave back into the forest. We tell Jordan what has transpired over the last hour as he kneels on a tree trunk. He looks like he's trying to solve a 200 piece puzzle with his eyes blindfolded.

"Do you know what made Hunter a Pokemon, why did he become a Pokemon and not me?" he asks still reeling all the information we gave him.

"The reason he became a Pokemon is unclear, but I believe Hunter blocked you and took what ever turned him into an Umbreon," Margret said trying to make sense of the situation.

"This is crazy…Hunter. Why were we chosen for this prophecy?" Jordan asks. He was scared. I walked over to Jordan, he was older than me, he was 16 and I was only 14, yet he was shivering.

"You were chosen by fate…" she continued.

"WELL FATE WAS WRONG!" he lashed out. His fists red, he wasn't lashing with anger, but fear. I try to comfort him the only I can, I nuzzle my face on his leg. He calms down seeing that getting angry won't solve anything. "(Sigh) what do we need to do?" he calms down.

"Stop Cyrus and Team Galactic, Ash here has tried to for a long time, but Cyrus is too powerful even for Ash. Hunter, only you are able to defeat Cyrus. Seeing as you're a Pokemon now, you can easily take him out…you do know how to use your abilities right?" she asks. I pause. I never thought of attacks before. I was so occupied with trying to find Jordan that I never thought of attacks.

"I never thought of attacks at all. So I am able to fire like laser beams from my eyes or something?" I ask.

"No…but you will be able to use moves like Dark Pulse or Dark Ball. Moves that Umbreons are able to use," Ash says looking around. He points at a boulder. "Try using a Dark Ball at that boulder.

I look at the boulder. I try to relax. All of a sudden a burst of energy comes over me. I try to channel the energy to my mouth. In a second, a dark ball forms near my mouth. I launch it to the boulder creating a small explosion. After all the dust clears out the boulder is nothing but little rubble.

"Very good…now try using Dark Pulse at those trees over there," Margret points. I grumble, that last attack was a bit tiring. I see the trees she is pointing at and try to relax like before. The energy comes back, but this time of a pure black ball, a blackish purple beam comes out and hits the trees making them crash to the ground. "Excellent! You learn well my friend," she says clapping.

Enjoyment for my new found abilities is sidetracked as it begins to get dark, there might be worse things at night in this forest than that spider that attacked me. Ash's phone rings again. A lady is on the other end this time.

"Hey Misty, what's going on?" he asks.

"Me, Brock and my sisters are trying to cool down a group of migrating Tentacool at Blue Lagoon. We have a lot of people helping us protect the Corsola and Chinchou, but can you come over and help us?" the girl on the phone asks. Ash looked troubled.

"I'll come over, see you soon," he replies hanging up the phone. "I gotta hitch a boat to Johto, I'll come back as soon as I finish up there, good luck kicking Cyrus's butt for me.

"Let me teleport you both to the dock so you don't have to walk all that way," Margret says.

"Thanks Margret, come on Pikachu," Ash says with Tia jumping onto his shoulders.

Before Margret teleports Ash and Tia. "Ash, it's Tia not Pikachu," I say. Ash looks at Tia and she looks at him, they both laugh before teleporting away.

Now it's just me, Jordan, and Margret. "Will you be coming with us?" Jordan asks. Margret shakes her head.

"This is a journey for just the two of you, we will see each other once and a while, but the prophecy says that you two will defeat Cyrus, not me. I give the best of luck to you," she bows and teleports herself.

Me and Jordan look at each other. "YOU FORGOT TO TELEPORT US BACK TO THE CITY!" We both yell.


	3. More Allies

Chapter 3

I wake up at our camp we made last night. We tried to find that city we where in, but it was too dark so we just made a fire with some wood. I look around to see Jordan sitting down poking the fire with a stick. He sees me getting up and puts the stick down. "Day two of our crazy adventure," he jokes.

I get up and stretch. "Where should we go now that it's sunny?" I ask going over to the fire. "It will be easier to find the city". He stands up and scans the area. "I think we should go east," he says pointing.

"We don't even know were east is. Margret didn't give us any supplies for our "journey", food, water, a compass!" I say annoyed with the lack of supplies.

"I guess we go back to the city and buy those supplies," he says walking toward were he pointed. I follow him.

"But wait, we don't have any money," I say. Jordan turns to me and pulls out a bag full of coins.

"Ash gave me this when we were walking to the forest. We'll be able to get all the stuff we need," he says holding the bag in his hands.

In a blink of a second, a bird-like Pokemon swipes it from his hands and lands on the shoulders of a man wearing a red jacket and black sun glasses. The bird Pokemon drops the bag of money onto his hand. The thief looks through the bag and counts.

"Well would ya look at that, 25000 Poke! You must be very rich! Hey guys come out. Lets all meet our new best friend," He commands. 7 other thieves come out of hiding.

"Give us back our money you thief!" Jordan yells.

"I don't think you should be making commands. Your outnumbered and out matched. Tailow, use Aerial Ace," he commanded.

Tailow quickly glided toward me and charged its wing right into me causing me to crash into a tree. Jordan runs to me. "Hunter…Hunter are you okay?" he asks kneeling down to me. That attack stunned me, and the tree didn't help. I slowly get up with Jordan helping me.

The thief laughs making the other thieves laugh. I believe the thief with the sun glasses is their leader. I walk toward the leader. I want to fight this guy, I want to defeat him and get our money back.

"Well, well. Looks like we got our selves a persistent Pokemon here, he really wants to get his moral destroyed…I'm fine with that," he grins.

"Are you sure Hunter, last hit really got you?" Jordan asks.

I turn to him and nod. He looks scared that I would be seriously harmed. When we were in school, he or Jesse fought my battles for me, Monica even stood up for me 2 or 3 times. Well it's fine time I fight my own battles.

"Tailow, use Aerial Ace!" he commands his Pokemon. The Tailow, like before flies very fast toward me, but this time I expect that and charge my Shadow Ball. I shoot it, but the Tailow dodges it and hits me again and I fall down on my back. I cringe at the pain.

Jordan comes to my aid. He picks me up. All the thieves laugh. "Go home to your mommy. The adventure of a Pokemon trainer is to tough for a wimp like you," the leader laughs.

Jordan just runs from the thieves and after 10 minutes stops. He backs up on a tree and sits down. Putting me down I slowly try to stand. I succeed, but my left leg is sprained and I topple down to the ground. Jordan puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Hunter, lets just find a hospital so you can get well," he reassures me. I feel defeated. I wanted to win; I wanted to show that I could beat that stupid bird. God dam it. No matter what I do I still need Jordan to fight my battles.

"Well, those bandits sure did a number on ya," a mysterious voice says. Me and Jordan look around and see a young farmer girl standing in front of us. Next to her what looks like a weasel Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Jordan asks.

"Names Cristina, me and my Buizel were walking and saw you blaze through the forest. You must have run into those thieves. Those thieves wonder around this forest and steal from unexpected trainers. Oh my, your Umbreon is hurt. Here I have a Super Potion. This will help, but you need to get to a Poke Center," she says spraying the small bottle on my knee. It stung, but the pain faded away.

I was able to get up, my leg was sore, but I shook it off. "Thank you very much Cristina, yes it's true, we did run into those thieves you said. They took very important money from us. We need to get it back," Jordan says. Cristina sees that we need help.

"Okay, I'll help. Those bandits stole something of my anyway and I've been meaning to getting it back, they stole my Tailow from me. They challenged me and when I lost they stole my Tailow and ran off. Me and Buizel have been tracking them down since," she said. My eyes grew; the Tailow I fought was Cristina's.

I think Jordan read my mind. "The thieves' leader used your Tailow in our fight," Jordan says. Cristina's face lit red

"Those brutes think they're able to steal some ones own Pokemon and get away with it, I don't think so. Come on, this has gotten very personal," she storms away from us. "COME ON"! Me and Jordan jolt up and begin walking.

Since she is a few miles ahead of us I think it's safe for me to talk to Jordan. "Jordan, do you think it's a good idea for me to speak to other people?" I ask walking next to him.

"I don't know, the show has many Pokemon talking, but I don't know if it's normal for some Pokemon to talk," he says.

We must have walked for about 5 minutes until we saw a bunch of guys talking to each other. They all turn including the leader. "Well look who returned, the little girl who got her little Pokemon stolen, and the weak trainer coming back for seconds," he grins.

"We both challenge you to a battle, if we win we get everything you stole from us, deal," Jordan says.

"Fine. Jose, bring the bag of money and poke-ball. A man with a mow hawk walks toward the leader. "You will be the ref for this match".

The guy nods and walks to the middle of us. He lifts his right hand witch also has the poke-ball. "Are the challengers ready?"

"Granbull, Zangoose come out and teach these nubbies how real Pokemon fight," he says holding two poke-balls. In a flash of light, a bulldog and a white cat-like weasel Pokemon appear in front of him.

"Jordan be very careful about that Zangoose over there. That's the Pokemon he used to defeat me and take my Tailow. I look at the Zangoose, he looks tough, but something doesn't seem right…there is a scar on his face. Did this guy abuse this Pokemon?

"I don't have all day, come on now, bring out your Pokemon," he demand.

Jordan looks to me; he still believes I am feeling the effects of the last battle, he's right, but I need to win this. I need to get back our money. We need those supplies to continue this journey.

Cristina brings out her Buizel. I nod to Jordan saying I can do this. I have to do this. I walk over to Buizel.

"Hello there, ready to teach this guy a lesson?" the Buizel asks. I nod. "Very good, names Nathan. And you"?

"Hunter, my names Hunter," I say. Cristina didn't hear me, good.

Without warning the thief slams his arm down. The Zangoose runs right toward me and Nathan, we jump out of the way. "Granbull use Crush Sludge Bomb," the leader commands. Granbull literally releases a glob of darkish sludge at me and Nathan. It misses and we both jump back.

I land on my feet as the sludge clears up. The Granbull growls as he readies for another Sludge Ball, but I am more quick fires a Shadow Ball hitting him. He lands unconscious in front of the leader who angrily returns his Pokemon.

I turn to see how Nathan is doing with the Zangoose. My eyes shoot up as I see the Zangoose knock out Nathan with a slice of his clawed arm.

"All right Zangoose, finish off the Umbreon and lets get going," the leader demands. In a flash, the Zangoose dashes and I barely have a second to react as he slashes me with his claws.

I crash into a tree reminiscent of my earlier fight with the leader. I get back to my feet as the Zangoose comes and hits me again cutting my back with his razor sharp claws.

I get up again. Nathan is gone so I am the last one left to win this. I don't have much time to think as the Zangoose comes, this time I dodge and his claws go into the tree.

This giving me ample time to strike I hit him with a Dark Pulse at point blank range. He takes damage, but dislodges him from the tree.

The Zangoose lands perfectly on his feet and dashes toward me. Everything seems slow, my heart is racing faster than ever. Without thought I charge up for a Shadow Ball, but something's different. It felt stronger than before.

I shoot it and hit the Zangoose in the chest blasting him into a thief knocking him down. The thief and the Zangoose are both knocked out. The leader bewildered at the attack as I am tries to run only to get a blast of Water Gun by Nathan who thanks to Cristina's many Super Potions is standing in front of the now fallen leader.

"We won fair and square, give us back our money and Cristina her Tailow," Jordan orders. The leader signals the thief holding the money and Poke-Ball hands over them begrudgingly.

The gang of thieves quickly left, Jordan checks to see all the money in the bag. Cristina releases her Tailow with great joy to see her companion safe again.

"Thank you again for helping us get back our money," Jordan says.

"No problem and thank you for helping me get back my Tailow from those brutes; your Umbreon is very strong. You two must train a lot," she compliments.

I nearly crack up as she says that, I must be the weakest Umbreon in the world, but the attack I did was strange. How was I able to pull of an attack that powerful?

"Now that we got our money, we are going back to Jubilife City," Jordan says putting the money in his pocket.

"Jubilife City, I was going there as well, my sister lives there and I was going to visit her until the thieves incident, you mind if I tag along with you?" she asks.

"Sure no problem, you did help us out," Jordan agrees. We then head out and after a while decide to camp near a small cave.

A few miles away at the entrance to Jubilife City, two women with 5 other guys behind them walk to the entrance.

"Are you sure the target is here Jupiter, the boss wants this guy taken out fast so he can finish the plan," the woman said.

"Keep your voice down Mars. You don't know who could be spying on us right now. Yes, Team Galactic Intel says that this prophecy is in this city," she turns toward the 5 men behind her. "Team Galactic leader Cyrus gave us orders to burn this city down and locate and kill this prophecy. We must succeed so our glorious leader Cyrus can succeed, now move out!"

With that the 5 men bring out there Pokemon and run into the city causing chaos. Mars and Jupiter look on standing outside the city.

"Why is Cyrus so afraid about this guy, Cyrus could totally destroy any one in his way, not even that kid Ash and his group could take down Team Galactic?" Jupiter asks.

"Cyrus doesn't want to take any chances, if this guy is powerful, he could be a threat. We must eliminate any threat that comes by; it's our sole mission for Cyrus. Even if it means destroying this city" she retorted.

With that the two woman look on as the Team Galactic members destroy, crush, and demolish the city.


	4. Fire at Jubilife City!

Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside the cave. Cristina and Jordan are still asleep. I stretch my body and walk out of the cave to see it all cloudy.

I continue walking through the forest and see Pokemon running toward me. I ready myself for an attack, but they just run past me. Are they running from something?

I go further through the forest and look up to see that the clouds have gotten greyer and darker. Is there a forest fire!

I begin to run toward were all the Pokemon are running away from and see that it isn't a forest fire, it's Jubilife City that's on fire!

I see woman in police gear and Pokemon try to extinguish the flames. There efforts are futile as the flames get bigger. I could here people in the city, they're all burning alive.

I rush into the city not caring that those women saw me. I look around as hard as I could. The fire was blurring up my vision. I could see people on the ground dead. Am I too late?

I start to lose hope until I hear more cries. There faint, but I can hear them. I burst through building by building dragging people with my teeth.

I bring the last one alive outside the city to be meet with a flood of water on top of me. Being inside the burning building for a long time has given me a large burn on the side of my body.

I could see Jordan and Cristina running toward the city entrance. Jordan quickly gets over to me but is pushes aside by the policewoman and I get sprayed again.

"We need to get these people to Oreburgh City and treat them at the Poke-Center's Burn Center, stat!" the policewoman ordered. I was carried onto a stretcher in an ambulance with the 4 other people I saved.

"Let me come as well," Jordan asked.

"Hurry up, we need to get to Oreburgh City fast," she yelled. Jordan quickly got onto the ambulance. The car then burst with energy, Justin not even able to put on his seat belt in time.

My eyes barely open as I see the people I saved in the fire. They all are breathing, but how did this all happen. Was it a freak accident, did someone do this on purpose.

It wasn't long till the road got bumpy and all the medical equipment were jumping up and down. A nurse-like woman was holding everything in place with help from Jordan.

"Hunter, Hunter can you hear me. We're almost there. Just hang in there buddy," Jordan said. He was trying to talk to me. I could only hear snippets of what he was saying.

My consciousness was fading me. This is the same feeling as before, when I was in the portal to get here. My eyes close on there own. I'm stuck in total darkness.

I quickly wake up in a hospital like bed. My back skin is still a little red, but all in all I feel better. I look over to see Jordan sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

A nurse walks into the room and smiles. "Your finally awake, this is great news," she says. "That was a very reckless and dangerous act you pulled at Jubilife City. You saved 4 people from death; Officer Jenny was also able to save 23 other people from the fire as well."

Jordan wakes up from the commotion and leaps at me from the chair. "You stupid dumass, what were you thinking running into that fire. Officer Jenny told me what you did. Why did you do it," he asked.

He wanted me to answer, even with the nurse in the room, who was looking at us strangely. "I need to go checkup on the other people," she said leaving the room.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw the fire and saw that there were people stuck in the buildings. I had to think fast and…," I was cut of to Jordan putting his hand on my head.

"It's okay, I am just happy that you're not hurt," he smiled. "I'm going to ask the nurse when you are able to check out of here." He said walking out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts about the things that have transpired.

The whole entire city was engulfed in flames. It couldn't have been an accident. Someone had to start it, but who. One name came to my head…Team Galactic.

Do they know I'm here? Is this what they will go through to kill me, risking the lives of soo many people; I'm the one Margret thinks I can stop Cyrus. She has to be kidding me.

I sigh. I remember my parents. They must be dying to find me. My little brother who is going on to 4th grade must be crying his eyes out thinking he lost his big brother, the one that promised he'd protect him from all the bad kids at his school.

Things like that are driving me to continue all this. If defeating Team Galactic will let me go home than that's all I need.

I hear footsteps at the door and a nurse followed by Jordan and Cristina. The nurse is holding a board in her hand. "Looks like your all ready to go, paperwork is done, there are still signs of burns, but they will quickly disappear," she said. I try to stand, but it takes Jordan to help me off the bed.

My feet are a little asleep, but I shake it off. We walk into the lobby were I see different trainers and Pokemon. Jordan stands in front of desk finishing the last of the paper work.

"Just asking, but where are we?" Jordan asked.

"Your at the Oreburgh City Poke-Center," the nurse at the register answered.

"Oreburgh City?" Jordan said confused.

"Its one of the many cities of Sinnoh Region," Cristina said. "It is the home of the Oreburgh Gym," Cristina said.

"Correct, but the gym is not open to the public right now. The Gym Leader, Roark is away on business," the nurse said.

We left the Poke-Center and tried to decide where to go now. We looked around and found a shop. We finally got the supplies we need to continue our mission.

After the market the three of us decided to rent a motel in Oreburgh City. Late at night I stayed up thinking about what I'm going to do when I actually face Cyrus.

Cyrus must have really powerful Pokemon that would easily take me out. I know a few powerful moves my self, but his Pokemon are more skilled at fighting then me and Cyrus will definitely fight dirty.

"You should worry more on training then on Cyrus's Pokemon," Margret said teleporting behind me. I turn in shock.

"What are you doing here; I thought you said you couldn't accompany me and Jordan because it will break the prophecy.

"I came to see if you were alive," she said. I grew shocked. She looked frightened, was it because if I am dead Cyrus will win? Or does she really care for me?

"That fire was no accident, they are looking for you. Hunter, I warn you that Cyrus will go to any length to accomplish his plan," she says.

"Easy for you to say. I'm still a little left in the dark here; me and Jordan," I said in protest.

"Then I'd expect you to go to Hearthome City," she says.

"What's there for me?" I ask.

"Before I sent you two here I told you that there was a group of people against Cyrus led by Ash. They are many different places you can meet them. Hearthome City is the closest. They will fill you in on what is going on.

"How do I get there?" I ask.

"Just travel though the caves of Mt. Coronet to the east. I think you should get a something to light your way," she says.

"We will I guess," I said.

The conversation ends when Jordan wakes up from his sleep. Before he gets up Margret teleports away.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"I know where we're going tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, hit me. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hearthome City," I said.

"…Okay, good night Hunter," he said going back to bed. I did as well. I have a lot of questions to ask these people so I hope we get there by tomorrow. I fall in a deep sleep.

In the woods outside of Oreburgh City, an Espeon accompanied by a Roserade overlooks their surroundings on a tree branch.

"Mary, you sense they're near," said the Roserade.

"Yes, we better move to a different location, maybe the mountains could be a good hiding spot for a few months," said Mary.

"Good idea," she said. The two pokemon jumped off the tree and dashed away.


	5. Team Galactic's Trap

Chapter 5

I watched as Jordan packed up all the supplies we bought yesterday. Cristina and Nathan went back to the Pokemon Center to see her sister. The nurse came by; she said they tried their best, but her burns where too severe. The nurse escorted the sobbing Cristina to the Pokemon Center to see her sister one last time.

As we finish packing up Cristina and Nathan comes into the room. Her cheeks covered with tears. She walked over to the bags and started putting away supplies. Nathan just went over and kicked his Poke-Ball and left.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? Why don't you stay here," Jordan asked.

"And do what? I cam here to visit my sister. Now that she's dead I have no reason to stay. Besides, before I was visiting my sister, I am a Pokemon Trainer. I already have 2 badges," she gets out a box and flips up the top to show two badges; one looks like a boulder mixed with a Poke-Ball, the other looks like three trees connected together.

"So I guess since you are going to Hearthome City, I could come too and face off with the gym leader. You never did tell me why you all of a sudden want to go the Hearthome City?" she said.

My gut was wrenching. She had just lost her sister and has decided to join us on our trip. If she was going to join us; should we tell her about what's going on?

The Pokemon World is like my world, animals don't talk. Same goes for this world. But again, her sister died in a fire started by Team Galactic. Another reason why I need to stop them, but is I a good idea for Cristina to tag along.

"We have some people o meet there. They have some stuff that we need," Jordan said. "You're free to come with us to Hearthome City".

Shock was all over my body, but if it only till we're at Hearthome City, than no harm no foul.

We finished packing and headed to the mountains. Margret said it is the best way to get to Hearthome City. We find our selves in front of a tunnel that goes though the mountain. I scan the inside and its pitch black.

"I knew we were going though Coronet Mountain so I went and got my favorite electric Pokemon. Come on Manectric," Cristina said.

She takes out a Poke-Ball and in a flash of light a blue wolf with yellow tuffs of fur around its body. "Now we can go into the tunnel," she said.

As we walked though the tunnel I could see that the Manectric's body was glowing giving us an idea of where we're going. In a matter of minutes we hit a fork in the road.

Back outside the tunnel, Mars and Jupiter stand at the entrance. "The boss isn't gonna like this," Jupiter said.

"Those lunatics at Hearthome City will tell the Prophecy everything. We have orders to stop him, so let's just do that," Mars said taking out a Poke-Ball.

In a flash a giant iron-like silver snake Pokemon. "Steelix, I want you to destroy anyone inside this cave here. No survivals, understand," Mars ordered.

With a screech, the Steelix slithers into the tunnel. "That should stop them for awhile. Even if they get to the end of the tunnel; we will be there waiting," Mars said walking off. Jupiter followers her.

Back in the cave, we are still in the cave. I suddenly stop walking. "What's wrong," Jordan asked.

He comes next to me and sees that the road ends in a pit. Jordan tries to see how far down it is but it's too dark to see. "What do we do now?" Cristina asked.

"I guess we just go back and checkout that other way," Jordan said. We all nodded and began heading back.

All of a sudden I feel a rumbling feeling around us. Jordan and Cristina feel it too and stop. "What is it," Jordan asked.

"I don't know," Cristina said. "Maybe a Pokemon is digging around here."

In a second, a giant rock-like snake Pokemon slithers fast in front of us. We have no time to react and collide falling into the pit.

After the dust clears I get up slowly. I could see Jordan; he was unconscious, but breathing. I also saw Cristina, she was awake, but looked like her left leg was hurt.

The Pokémon that attacked picked its head out of the gravel. It went over to Cristina, but I shot a Shadow Ball at its face. I took its attention off Cristina, now I need to bring this thing down.

I have no more time to think as the iron-snake Pokémon lunges at me. I jump op of the way and have to again as it swings its tail at me. I begin to charge up for a Shadow Ball, but I get smacked hard by its tail.

I crash into the wall leaving a large gash in in. I get up, blood dripping from my face. My breath accelerated, the Pokémon was not done with me as small boulders surround it.

The boulders then launch themselves at me. I dash away and miss it. I stop and charge up a Shadow Ball. My eyes widen as I see that the Pokemon is going for Cristina.

I dash to stop it. The Pokemon opens its mouth and its teeth glow a light blue color. Christina looks on in terror; I wasn't going to let her die like her sister.

But, my wounds were so great. The Pokemon begins to lunge. I don't think I have enough time.

"CRISTINA," I yell running right in front of the Iron-Snake Pokemon. My eyes turn pure white and the Pokemon begins to float in the air. It then is thrown into the wall causing a humongous gash in the wall.

I look back still with my eyes white. Her face filled with shock; she had heard me talk, this was not good.

"You…you talked," she gasped.

"I will tell you everything after we are finished here," I said. My eyes went back to normal. "Cristina, Jordan needs help, go to him," I said. Without saying anything else she goes over to the still unconscious Jordan.

I then focus on the Iron-Snake Pokemon now regaining composer. It looks more angrier than before.

That last attack I used took a toll on my power. I probably have only a few more Shadow Balls and I'm done. The Pokemon then suddenly burrows into the ground.

I look around, but I don't spot it anywhere. It then comes back to the surface right behind me. It then exhales a yellowish beam of air at me and I land on my side knocked out.

It gets ready to take me out for good until Nathan comes and hits it with a jet of water from his mouth. The Iron-Snake Pokemon collapse as it looked to be a critical hit.

Nathan then runs over to me. "Hunter, get up. Hunter," he ordered, pushing me around. I finally do get up and cough up a bit of blood. That fight took a toll on my body. Hearthome City better have a Poke-Center.

"Nathan, what happened?" I asked, groggy from the battle.

"Your friend, he's awake. He isn't hurt, but we need to get out of here," he said. He lifted my body up and I limped to Jordan and Cristina.

I see Jordan laying his back on a boulder. Cristina is next to him. "Hunter, are you okay?" Jordan said.

"I might need another visit to the Poke-Center but I'll be fine," I said. I then turn to Cristina. "Me and Jordan will tell you everything, but we need to get out of this cave."

She nods and brings Nathan back into his Poke-Ball. Her Manectric is sitting next to Cristina, both of his front legs broken. Cristina sends Manectric back into his Poke-Ball.

With little light Cristina helps Jordan up onto his feet. We could see where we came from. The Iron-Snake Pokemon is still unconscious. Cristina and Jordan and me push the boulder so we could climb to the top.

We reach the fork in the road and take the other way. In minutes we see light. I feel exhausted. That Pokemon came out of no where. No matter, we beat it; we can now go to Hearthome City. The people Margret talked about should tell us more on Team Galactic.

As we get closer to the light I could see something. I couldn't make it out. As we exit the cave, two women and 5 other men in black suits were surrounding us.

"Um, who are you guys?" Jordan asked, wondering who these people staring at us where.

"Isn't it obvious?" said one of the woman.

I looked at Jordan and he was looking confused. "Um, where are trying to get to Hearthome City so if you all could let us by," Cristina said politely.

"Hey Jupiter, they still don't know who we are," one of the woman laughed.

All three of our eyes shot up. It couldn't have been. They found us already!

Jordan looked angry like he was going to explode. Cristina instead looked scared. As for me, I looked ready. Was Cyrus with the here, I want to get this over with.

"This is gonna be so fun," said Mars.

"Maybe the boss will give a raise," said Jupiter.

"Oh, he's gonna give us a raise. Maybe 5 days paid vacation to the Orange Islands.

"Your not gonna take us down easily," I said.

"Oh, what's this, an Umbreon that talks? The boss is gonna need to see this after we show him the prophecy," Jupiter said.

Me and Jordan looked at each other. They don't know that I am really the prophecy.

"I am the prophecy," I said.

Both Mars and Jupiter looked confused. Mars and Jupiter look at the 5 grunts who are equally confused.

"Well then, we will take all three of you to Cyrus," Mars said.

"Not on our watch!" said a mysterious voice. Three people jump in front of us. All three were wearing some sort of sweater with the hoods on; their faces hidden by the hoods. Poke-Ball in hand, ready for a battle, even though it would be 7-3.

"You of all people, Mars Jupiter should know how fierce I could be in battle," the one in the middle said. His grip on his Poke-Ball was strong, like he was about to break it.

Mars and Jupiter's faces turned from confused to down right fear. "Its…it's you, your Paul," Mars gasped.

"If you know who I am then if I where you I'd run back to your coward of a leader.

Mars grinds her teeth. She and Jupiter leave, with the 5 grunts following. The three then turn to us. All three take off their hoods to reveal two men and a woman.

"You must be the prophecy, my name is Paul. To my left is Fantina, current gym leader for Hearthome City, and to my right is the current Sinnoh Champion…Ash.

"WHAT!" Jordan and me both yell.


	6. Hearthome City

Chapter 6

Back in the forests around the scorched Jubilife City, Margret is sitting down in front of a campfire. She throws a couple of wood into the fire. She breaths heavily, wondering if she should've helped Hunter and Jordan by lighting the way through the caves.

She sighed; Arceus gave her strict orders to not help the prophecy. Margret did not understand his intentions. Cyrus's plan is not known, but Margret knows for sure that it involves Arceus someway. The other legendaries were also told not to help them. Arceus is a fool.

"Arceus is more superstitious than foolish. Just like you Margret," said a mysterious voice.

"And you as well, my old friend," Margret said.

"You know why I am here, why we all are here. The legendaries are beginning to come out of the shadows. Arceus is calling upon Groudon, Lugia, and Rayquaza to round up all the others," the mysterious voice said.

"His lackeys," she said. "And what of you old friend, are you one of his lackeys as well?"

"Of course not, I have been a rebel the day I was born. Arceus has no hold on me. Arceus, like you said is superstitious, which could destroy him in the end," it said

"Why have you come here?" she asked.

"To ask why your still Arceus's puppet. When you where younger you were more…"

"More like you," she interrupted.

"I want to ask you something," it asked.

"Ask," she said.

"The legendaries all have an idea of what Cyrus wants; a piece of Arceus's egg, and something known as the Crown of Creation. A crown that Arceus used to create the entire Pokemon World. It is rumored that if someone has both, then that person has the ability to take all of Arceus's powers and make them there own," the mysterious voice said.

Margret looked intrigued. She knew of only of the piece of Arceus's egg, but the Crown of Creation. "Okay, but please come out of the shadows, I would like to see my old friend," she said.

The figure then came out of the darkness of the forest. "It is good to see you Margret," it said.

"It is good to see you as well…Mewtwo," she said.

Back at Hearthome City, me, Jordan, Cristina, and Ash are in a room inside the gym. I am sitting next to Jordan on a couch. Cristina is sitting on a chair next to us. Ash is sitting in front of us.

"I guess Margret said to come over here. Before we continue, yes I am the Sinnoh League Champion. And yes, I have gone one on one with Cyrus a multitude of times. Paul has only fought him twice. We cannot tell you what Team Galactic's plan because we don't know their plan," Ash said.

"Um, then what did Margret want us to come here," I asked.

"Paul captured a member of Team Galactic two days ago; we've been grilling her with questions for hours, but haven't gotten anything yet," he said.

Ash brought us into an elevator, he pressed a button and we were brought to an underground hallway. There are 3 doors on all sides and 1 door at the end of the hallway.

"Fantina added this to the gym after I defeated Cyrus; we use it to interrogate captured Galactic members, like Sird," Ash said.

"Sird?" Cristina asked. Me and Jordan were confused as well.

"Sird is one of commanders of Team Galactic," Ash said. We walked to the last door to the right. "She was also involved in Team Rocket before it disbanded".

"Will she tell us where Cyrus is," I asked.

"Let's find out," Ash said opening the door.

"I'll stay out of this if its okay guys," Cristiana said. Jordan and I nodded and we went inside. Inside was a pure white room. There was no décor exempt for the table in the middle.

Sitting in a chair in front of the table is a woman wearing Team Galactic clothing. "Hello Sird, reconsidered talking to us," Ash said.

"What do you want me to say, where Cyrus is? What is his plan for this world? News flash idiot, you already know his plans," she said.

"Destroying the world," Ash said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, your prize is a big pile of nothing," she said insultingly.

"What we want to know is how he is gonna destroy the world," I said.

"Oh, look at this, your little Umbreon is talking. Now I've seen it all," she said. She stares at Jordan. "I am guessing you're the prophecy".

"Afraid not," Jordan said. Her expression went to shock as her gaze went back to me.

"I am the so called prophecy," I said. I decided bot to hide the fact anymore; it is gonna come out anyway.

"He asked you a question; how is Cyrus going to destroy the world? You're a commander, you should know how," Ash asked.

"Sorry, but Cyrus didn't tell me anything, he only tells his mutts Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn the good stuff, now that you got me to talk…let me leave," she ordered.

"Not gonna happen," Ash said walking out of the room followed by me and Jordan leaving a angry Team Galactic Commander.

I see that Cristina must have gone back to the top. "What are we going to do now?" Jordan asked. Ash pushed the button and we all went back into the elevator.

"I guess we just go and capture Jupiter, Mars, or Saturn. They have to be around somewhere. They did try to pick a fight with you two, maybe they'll try for another go," he said.

"Cyrus must be hiding somewhere protected. Maybe we could find Cyrus if we find Jupiter or Mars," Jordan said.

"Really, I don't think the two of you should take on Cyrus yet," Ash said as the door to the elevator.

"What do you mean we're not ready," we both said in unison.

"I've battled with Cyrus and nearly died in the process. Cyrus maybe weak, but still has very powerful Pokemon on his side. You only know a few moves," Ash said.

I wanted to object, but Ash has a point. I have defeated many tough foes like the thief leader and Steelix, but Cyrus is definitely a more vicious opponent. I guess I'm going to have to train for awhile.

Bad while I am training, Cyrus could be already achieving what he needs to destroy the world, how am I going to know when I can take on Cyrus? I see Fantina and Cristina are talking at the bleachers.

They see us coming and rush to us. "Did you get anything out of her?" Fantina asked.

"Not much only that the secret to figuring out how to stop Cyrus lies with his top commanders, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn," Ash said.

"I thought the secret lied with the prophecy, Hunter," Fantina said.

"Yes, but Hunter can't bust through into the Team Galactic hideout and take out Cyrus just yet. Hunter needs to know more moves. Hunter, I want you to face me and Tia. I want to see how many moves you can learn in one day," Ash said.

"Moves like Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse," I said.

"Yeah, but your going to have to have an armory of moves to even come close to defeat Team Galactic. Umbreons are known for their wide variety of moves," Ash said.

"So that means that it's gonna take us months to finish this," Jordan said.

"I didn't say you will have to know all of them. Just a few powerful ones, and I want to see how many you can learn in one day. Come, lets go to the battlefield," he said.

Jordan and me follow Ash into a huge room inside the gym. There are bleachers on one side of the room, in the middle of the room is some kind of rectangular ring. Ash walks over to one of one side of the battlefield.

Jordan and me walk to the other side. Cristina and Fantina are sitting in the bleachers next to us. "Before we get into new attacks, lets see how your doing with the ones you have," Ash said.

I form a black ball around my mouth and launch it toward Tia. She easily dodges it and comes rushing toward me. Her tail turns white and strikes it at me. It hits me on the side of my head and I crash to the ground.

Tia quickly runs to my side. "Sorry, that was Iron Tail. It's one of my most favorite moves. Come on, you try it," she said pulling me up.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just concentrate all your energy to your tail and strike with it," she said.

Tia then goes back to her side if the ring. I follow her instructions and I could see my own tail start to glow white. I then run toward Tia. I jump in the air and front flip in the air. Tia jumps out of the way and my tail hits the ground causing a large crack on the floor.

I feel exhausted, my tail twitching from the impact. "Way to go," Jordan said.

"That was amazing," Ash said.

"I would be lying if I said I can still feel my tail," I laugh. Everyone starts laughing. After we stop laughing Tia goes back to Ash's side of the field.

"Lets do one more move and we're done, lets see. Which one should we do?" she said. "Hunter, hit me with a Shadow Ball."

"Um, okay," I said. I charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at Tia. As it is about to hit her she disappears and reappear behind me. I turn around and jump back in surprise.

"It's called Agility; it's a move that greatly increases your speed. It's rare for an Umbreon to be seen using this move, but it's even rarer to find one that talks," she said.

"So what do I do," I asked.

"Just relax your body, and then everything else is self explanatory," she said. She walked back to her side again. "Now you try it, try to dodge my Thunderbolt."

Without me even getting another word electricity builds around her and she shoots a bolt of electricity towards me. I dodge it only for my right leg to get paralyzed.

I fall to the ground and cringe. Ash, Jordan and Tia come to my aid. I am taken to the Poke–Center and stay there overnight. While there Ash, Jordan, Paul, and Fantina are meeting about what Sird said about Cyrus's goal.

"This isn't good. We knew Sird was going to do something with the Pokemon world, but down right destroying it," Fantina said.

"That's why we need to train Hunter hard; we don't have enough time to wait," Paul said.

"Remember guys, Hunter is still just a kid. He didn't choose this. I have the Elite Four try to track Team Galactic activity all around Sinnoh," Ash said.

"Will the Elite Four be enough, Ash? Team Galactic could easily go to places like Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn," Fantina warned.

"I already talked to the Pokemon Champion of Kanto, Gary Oaks. Champion of Johto, Lance. And Champion of Hoenn, Steven. They know about Team Galactic and have boosted the regions defenses," Ash said.

Jordan had nothing to say. Thoughts were going though his head. Sird talking about Cyrus's plan to destroy this world really scared him inside, but I couldn't show that fear in front of Hunter.

Before all this crazy stuff happened I usually fought his fights. I could see he didn't like that, but I had no choice. I also help Jesse with a few tough fights.

Talking about Jesse, it's been more than a week since I last saw Jesse and Monica. I bet Hunter has been worrying about them too. A search party must be happening right now. I hold back tears as I see Ash, Fantina and Paul are looking at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I said.

"Hunter?" Ash asked.

"No, it's nothing. It's getting late. I'm going to bed," I said getting up and going to the guest rooms in the gym.

Ash looks to Paul who looks at Ash with an angry/worried look. "Don't give me that face Paul. I know, we also need to worry about Jordan. He's as troubled as Hunter. He's just doesn't want to admit it in front of Hunter," Ash said.

"We're just need to watch both of them then. The next few days might be bumpy," Fantina said.

Ash, Fantina, and Paul leave for the night. During the night an Espeon and Roserade enter the empty streets of Hearthome.

"Mary, this'll be a good hiding place from them," The Roserade said.

"But for how long?" asked the worried Espeon.

"It's a good guess that they won't fight us in a populated place like here," the Roserade said. "Let's just give it a shot. Hey, maybe you might find a cute mate here," the Roserade giggled.

"Stop it Lucy, you know I am not the mating type," Mary said. "Now come on, let's go find a place to sleep."

"Ok," said the still giggling Lucy.


	7. Mary & Lucy

Chapter 7

After staying in the Poke-Center for the night to heal my leg, Tia and I decided to walk around the city for awhile. Many things have been going on soo fast that I can't even breathe without having to deal with something bad happen.

To smell the clean air, to walk without fear of attack, with fear of death. It's really relaxing. After a while of walking around and talking about all the Pokemon we passed by I could see Tia was looking like she wanted to go back to the gym.

"I think we should head back Hunter, Ash I think has a few more training exercises," Tia said.

"I'm actually gonna stay here, I'm still tired from the training yesterday," I said.

"But we need to train Hunter. You'll be facing Cyrus who is merciless when in battle," she says.

"Tia, I don't think a whole day of just relaxing isn't going to destroy the world," I said.

"But Cyrus is currently trying to destroy the world, we need to stop him," Tia said.

"If what that woman said was true, then if Cyrus had those two items he would already used it, we have a lot of time on our side," I said. Tia just stands there unable to speak. She then turns around and dash to the gym.

I breathe deeply; fighting thieves then fight a giant iron snake in a dark cave and then have to train with Ash and Tia in just a week is doing damage to my body.

One day of r&r won't hurt. The buildings that are all over the city are enormous in size. The homes are also pretty big as well looking like they could fit a family of 6. As there's an abundance of people here there's also many Pokemon roaming around the place.

I rather talk to Pokemon then humans hoping not to frighten anyone. I decide to walk through the alleyways maybe find a Pokemon not surrounded with humans.

As I walk through the dark, cold, and flea ridden alleys I try to spot any Pokemon that I can talk to maybe even ask then if they know anything about Team Galactic. I see three Venonats running to my direction. I quickly go into offence mode, but the three fleeing Pokemon dash past me as I easily see who they're running from.

A Scizor dashes toward me. I throw him a quick Shadow Ball which he dodges easily. He stops and we both have ourselves a stare down. His eyes are red hot, I take my eyes off him to see the three Venonats are shivering behind me; I turn my attention back to the Scizor who jumps at me, its claws glowing bright.

An explosion occurs and I land on my feet, the three Venonats are lying on the ground unconscious. The Scizor comes in for another strike and I hit him with my Shadow Ball. He crashes into the wall creating a small crack.

It regains composer as its red eyes become even redder as it dashes towards me. I try t use Agility but it doesn't work and I narrowly dodge the attack. Not wanting to go straight back the Poke-Center I high tail it out of here with the Scizor on me.

In another alleyway, Mary the Espeon wakes up from a nap on an old dusty sofa. She picks her head up as she hears some noise. She looks behind the sofa to see her trusty companion Lucy using Leaf Attack at a wall.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Training; you never know when you're going to fight someone," she said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go try to find some food before we starve, just keep doing what you're doing," Mary said walking of.

Mary and Lucy have been good friends even as an Eevee and Roselia. It was at that time they were recruited for the terrorist group known as the "Keepers". The "Keepers" do what most terrorist groups do, terrorize.

The "Keepers" boss was ruthless through and through. Mary remembers the day she saw him kick and beat a pour defenseless Charmander to near death. It was the reason she and Lucy ran away. We know full well what happens to members and Pokemon who try to run away. Same thing as what happened to the Charmander except he doesn't stop until your heart does.

Hearthome City maybe a nice place to stay knowing that the "Keepers" try to stay away from big cities like this one for good reasons. The alleyways of cities are not the cleanest and possibly not the safest, but for Mary and Lucy, it was enough.

The hard part of living in places like this is finding food. Stuff like bits of Poke-Food or cooked Feebas are a delicacy in these here parts. Mary was good at spotting anything. Something that helped her get through the ranks in the "Keepers".

Just a few feet away Mary could see what looked like a plate of half eaten Lumineon. Mary looks at the fried fish with desire, but in the back of her mind she believes it to be a trap. Her thoughts wash away as her belly cries out to her, she must have that fish.

Mary walks up to it and sniffs at it and gets nothing but fish smell. She decides to take one small bite. As her teeth touch the meat she instantly teleports from a Sludge Bomb attack. She forced herself to learn Teleport while in "Keepers" becoming the first Espeon to do so.

"So it was a trap all along. How stupid of me to think a half eaten Lumineon in plain sight as not a trap. So, did the big boss send you? Too afraid to come himself," Mary yelled.

"Foolish girl, you should know well Mr. Goodman doesn't like to be in big cities like here, too many people," the mysterious assailant said.

"You know I won't go without a fight," Mary proclaimed.

"Of course," it said. "That's why…I'm not alone."

Mary uses Teleport again to dodge a Fire Blast. A Combusken walks out of the shadows looking everywhere for where Mary went.

"You idiot, you missed. Now where'd she go," the mysterious assailant said.

On top of a fire escape an exhausted Mary watches the two bicker between one another. Finally she saw her chance and shot a Psybeam at the Combusken. It's a direct hit making the Young Fowl Pokemon crash into a dumpster creating a dent. The unconscious Combusken lands with a thud on the ground.

"(Sigh) I guess you leave me with no choice," the mysterious voice said. "Mr. Goodman did say he wanted you alive…but that might no be possible."

Mary looks around to find her attacker. Her constant teleporting has exhausted her powers. Mary sees a Shadow Ball coming at her and jumps off the fire escape. She drops to her feet and starts running escaping the still mysterious Pokemon who is repeatedly shooting Shadow Balls.

Maneuvering around dumpsters and corners with a hidden attacker shooting Shadow Balls at you is a challenge. Mary looks ahead and sees she's headed for a dead end.

Mary uses the remaining strength she has left and uses Teleport. Mary reappears above a dumpster where she instantly falls onto and rolls onto the ground. She finally got away from that crazy Pokemon.

"It's not that easy to hide from me!" the Pokemon said moving through the wall beside Mary revealing the attacker as a Haunter. Mary exhausted continues to run as the Haunter shoots randomly at her feet.

Back near me, the Scizor dodges my Iron Tail and jumps to a wall where he catapults himself to me. I duck down and dodge the attack and begin running. As I'm running I shoot Shadow Balls behind me hoping for one to hit.

I reach a dead end and turn around to see the Scizor right on my tail. I charge up all my power and release a devastating Dark Pulse and strike the Scizor in the chest. The Scizor collides into a window.

Thinking I defeated the crazy thing I walk back to where I think the gym is. Unknown to me is the Scizor is right behind me and is ready to kill me. I turn my head and instantly evade the attack with lightning speed.

"Hey, I'm getting this Agility thing down quick," I complimented myself. I decide not to go head on with the blood thirsty Scizor and try to escape. I make my escape running through the alleyway trying desperately not to run into anything.

The Scizor in hot pursuit, I drag my tired paws away from its constant attacks. In the distance I could see something from afar. As I run closer I could see a pink cat running from a purplish ghost with disembodied hands.

Mary soon sees me and we both pass each other colliding with our attackers. I soon regain composer and so does Mary.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked looking around. I turn around to Mary who is charging up a Psybeam. "Wait, I'M NOT AN ENEMY!" I yell.

She fires the attack hitting the Scizor whose claws were raised high for an attack. I look back to see the Scizor passed out on the floor.

"Th…thanks," I stutter realizing my almost imminent death. "Watch out!" I yell blasting the Haunter behind Mary with a Dark Ball causing it to go through a wall.

"Thank you for that," she said.

"You're welcome," I said. "Hey, why was that guy after you?"

"I should ask the same for you," she said looking back at the unconscious Scizor.

"He was attacking some Venonats and I stepped in," they probably scurried away when I was fighting it. So why was that dud attacking you?"

"Long story. Hey, if you want it's getting pretty late out. Me and my friend have a nice place. You wanna come?" she asked.

I don't want to have Jordan have a heart attack, but it is hard enough to maneuver through these stupid alleyways/mazes. "Sure, I'll come," I said walking with her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Hunter, yours?" I asked.

"Mary," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Mary," I say.

"Nice to meet you too," she says.

Mary could see the sofa where Lucy is lying on watching the T.V. that is on inside a house from a window. She looks back and sees us.

"Finally Mary, I was beginning to think you were lost, you know you could always…," she looks at me. "WHO IS THIS?!"

"Calm down Lucy, he's a friend. He saved me from a "Keepers" Pokemon actually and I thought he could stay here for the night," she said.

"Wait…a "Keepers" Pokemon attacked you. This is not good Mary. That means they know where we are and…," she was interrupted.

"Shh, keep it down Lucy. The "Keepers" aren't gonna do jack shit," Mary said. "The old guy ain't gonna send anymore goons after us. The risks are too high. We're safe here," Mary said.

I am totally confused about what these two are talking about. "Who are the "Keepers"?" I asked.

Mary sighs; she forgot that I was standing right next to her. "Like I said before, it's a really long story," Mary said.

"But if you must know," Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Mary yelled.

"It's not like the world will be destroyed if this little guy knows," Lucy said.

Mary sighs even louder than before. "We are…ex members of a terrorist group known as the "Keepers". The group has done what any thing a terrorist group could do; bank robberies, car bombings, Pokemon smuggling you name it they've done it," Mary said.

"And you guys are members…," I was interrupted.

"EX MEMBERS!" they both spat out.

"What maid you wanna quit?" I asked.

Lucy sits back onto the couch. "We got tired of watching and sometimes doing horrible acts," Lucy said.

"Now we're being hunted down by the group, hence why I was being attacked by that Haunter," Mary said.

"And I guess we don't have to tell you what might happen if we are caught," Lucy said. "It's why we're leaving tomorrow."

"Lucy stop it. I just said a few minutes ago that the "Keepers" aren't going to search for us in a big city like Hearthome," she said.

"Maybe your right, (yawn). Oh wow, I didn't realize it was so late, time to hit the hay Mary and what-his-face," she said falling asleep on the couch.

"It's…oh forget it," I said lying on the floor. Mary lays down in front of me. "Tomorrow we'll try to find a way out of this maze," Mary said.

"I'd like that," I said laying my head against my paws and falling asleep. Mary does the same as we both fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Cyrus finally shows Himself

Chapter 8

Outside a massive cave entrance, Team Galactic commander Mars is and and another man in a Team Galactic uniform is watching as groups of Team Galactic grunts enter and exit the mountain. The cave is going through a large mountain that connects to Spear Pillar. The grunts are carrying digging tools as well as bags around their shoulders full of rocks.

Behind the two, a giant airship with the Team Galactic symbol on the side. Mars looks at the airship then turns back. "I think the bosses patience is beginning to dwindle," Mars said.

"His patience was long gone after the prophecy showed up," the man said. Mars looked concerned.

"I just hope this hermit we kidnapped isn't lying to us," she turns to an old man who is guarded by two grunts as well as two Drifloom. "Are you sure it's this cave that is said to contain a piece of Arceus's egg!"

"I told you back at my home that it was a myth. Finding a piece of Arceus's egg in this cave is like finding the legendaries Ho-Oh and Lugia the same day. The pieces of Arceus's egg could of all been destroyed hundreds of thousands of years ago," the old man huffed.

The man standing next to Mars goes over to the old man. "Well, you old geezer. You better hope we find something. Because until we find what we're looking for...your our prisoner,"the man said making the old man gulp in fear.

"Saturn get back here and stop tormenting the old man," Mars said. Saturn walks back to Mars giving the old man a stare as he does it.

On top of a clearing away from the group of criminals, Margret and Mewtwo stand watching. "Mewtwo, is this truly where a piece of Arceus's is hidden?" Margret asked.

"Not exactly, it is not a piece of Arceus's egg that is in the cave. Inside the cave is a map that shows the location of the Crown of Creation," Mewtwo said.

"Why would there ever be a map that shows the location of such a thing?" Margret said shocked.

"Cyrus...wasn't the first to try to capture Arceus's power," Mewtwo said. "Years ago, a man named Dr. Namba tried to locate the Crown of Creation and a piece of Arceus's egg. He failed, but not without mapping the directions of where the items are."

"How did he fail," Margret asked.

"I killed him before he was able to get the egg piece," Mewtwo said.

"And you think the map is in that cave?" Margret said.

"Think? I put it there," Mewtwo said. Margret turns to Mewtwo in a fright.

"WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION!" Margret yells. Without warning an explosion occurs in the caves causing a cave in, trapping the Team Galactic members. Saturn and Mars are pushed to the grounds as well as the old man. Margret looks on in horror as the dust clears. Many Team Galactic members are on the ground dead.

"Of course not," Mewtwo said. "Now come and lets finish them off." Mewtwo jumps off the clearing.

"Wait...MEWTWO!" Margret yells. "Uh..." Margret snaps her fingers and teleports near the cave. As she turns she sees Mewtwo firing Shadow Balls Team Galactic grunts.

Out of his blind spot, a Yanma appears behind him. "No you don't!" Margret says. "Ember!"

Margret breaths in and then lets out a stream of small balls of fire hitting and knocking out the Yanma. Mars and Saturn are back on their feet and quickly take out poke-balls. Saturn releases a Bronzong, and Mars releases a Golbat.

"A...ATTACK!" Saturn ordered.

The Bronzong began charging a Solar Beam, but Mewtwo was too quick and fires a Shadow Ball. The Golbat gets in the middle and uses Protect. A green barrier surrounds Golbat and the Shadow Ball hits it without harming Golbat who quickly flies above the group as the Bronzong finishes charging.

Light surrounds the Bronzong's face and then a bright yellow beam at Margret and Mewtwo. Margret jumps in front of Mewtwo and put out both her hands.

The blast is blocked by an invisible force field. The force of the blast makes Margret take a step back. Mewtwo looked on in amazement as he watches Margret take on the attack. The attack slowly goes away. Margret drops her arms down.

"Margret, let me handle the rest," Mewtwo said, all Margret could do was nod.

Mewtwo walks toward the Bronzong and Golbat. "Two on one...are you sure you want to fight with those odds?" the Golbat giggled.

Mewtwo just glared at them, then grinned. "I've faced more," he attacked.

* * *

I wake up. I jump up noticing I'm still in the alleyway. I look around for those girls I was with yesterday. I didn't see them, I guess they left. Jordan must be worried about me so I should go too.

I look under my paw is a note, it's a note from Mary. "The roof is the best way to get out of this maze," Mary wrote.

I look the wall and see a fire escape. A dumpster is next to the fire escape making it more easier to get on. As I get to the top I'm am able to see the entire city, including the gym. I dash to it's direction until a familiar face lands in front of me, the Scizor.

"And I thought I got rid of you," I mocked. "Guess I have to try harder."

I begin to charge up a Dark Pulse, I'm about to fire until the Scizor is struck with a Thunderbolt and I can only guess who it is.

"Tia I...," I get a face full of Quick Attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Tia screamed. I get on my feet and try to defend myself.

"I...I was lost all around the alleyways," I said. "And this guy over here tried to attack me."

The Scizor recovers from the shock attack and gets back on it's feet. It lunges at us, but we both use Agility and it falls of the roof onto the cold hard ground. "Lets just get out of here Hunter, Jordan and Ash are freaking out after you didn't show up last night," Tia said. We walked towards the Gym as Mary and Lucy watch from a few buildings away.

"Who is that girl?" Lucy asked.

"I think I've seen her on TV a couple of times. I think she's the Sinnoh champs Pokemon," Mary said. Lucy looked surprised at this.

"So this kid has ties to the Elite huh. Why would someone like him be running around the slums of Hearthome?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Mary said walking away. "All I can say is that's not the last time we're gonna be seeing this guy.

Lucy's face began to blush and she started giggling. "I hope so!" she hopped towards Mary.

As we got back to the gym Jordan and Ash are waiting for us. After 50 minutes of scolding I begin training with Tia again. Cristina stays and watches while Jordan, Ash, and Paul go in another room to talk. Fantina left to go do some things.

Tia lands on her feet after dodging another Shadow Ball. "I don't think using Shadow Ball over and over again is a good idea," Tia said. "Try something different."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Umbreons are known for strong Dark-type attacks as well as static effecting attacks. Try using Confuse Ray," she said. "And before you ask, the way you do it is concentrate and then release a ray of light from your eyes."

"That's it?" I said confused.

"That's it," she said. "Go ahead and try to use it on me."

I focus and try to concentrate. I close my eyes and breath out. I could feel my energy, it's the same feeling when I shoot my Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse. I could feel that energy flow to my eyes and with a great flash, open them. I regain sight and see that Tia is on the ground dizzy. I rush over to her.

"Tia...Tia are you okay. Tia say something!" I said.

As I try to bring Tia out of her confused state, Jordan, Ash, and Paul are having another meeting. Jordan is sitting in a chair in front of a desk where Ash is sitting. Paul is still standing and is moving from one side of the room to another.

"We must remember how important Hunter is. If he dies, or is captured by Team Galactic...this world is screwed," Paul said.

"Let's just be thankful that none of that happened yesterday. What happened yesterday has taught us that we need to keep our eyes open. Tia isn't enough to keep an eye on Hunter," Ash said. He turns to Jordan. "You and Hunter have been in this world for quite some time now, you two are our only hope in stopping Cyrus. Now, as Champion of Sinnoh, I have a job in keeping this region safe, so logically I must help you and Hunter succeed in this mission."

"And the other regions?" Jordan asked.

"I told you. They have a mission as well," Ash said. "Keep Cyrus and his organization from spreading. We need to corner Cyrus to defeat him. It's how I did it back ago on Spear Pillar...only this time, we kill him for good."

"Even after we defeat Cyrus, what will happen to Hunter. He's become a Pokemon. How can he go back to Earth as Umbreon!" Jordan argued.

Ash was in deep thought. "The witch," Paul said.

"Margret?" Jordan said in confusion.

"Hunter became a Pokemon because of something in the portal you two went through to get here. Margret must know of a way to change him back," Paul said.

"Margret isn't here right now, reaching her would mean to travel out of the city to look for her," Jordan said. "This city is protecting Hunter at the moment."

"But...for how long?" Ash asked. "Team Galactic set ablaze Jubilife City. What are the chances of them doing it again here?"

"You're right," Jordan gets up and goes to a map of Sinnoh that's hanging on the wall. He points to Solaceon Town. "How far from Hearthome to here?"

"Not far. It take a half an hour, but I know some one that works there. He's a breeder and could give us shelter," Ash said.

"Good. We're headed there tomorrow," Jordan said.

"You all will be going. I will go and track down Margret, maybe see if see could give us any clues on Hunter and his transformation," Paul said.

"Fine, then it's settled," Ash said getting up from his chair. "We're on the road by 6a.m."

"I'll go tell Hunter, Tia, and Cristina," Jordan said waking out of the room.

"You sure that Solaceon Town will be a good place to go, it's not far...but the danger of getting caught by Team Galactic is high," Paul said.

"It's a good place to go until we reach our final destination," Ash said.

"Hmm, what final destination?" Paul asked confused.

"The Pokemon League HQ. It's a good place to train Hunter to the extreme without the fear of Cyrus showing up," Ash said.

"That would take weeks, Cyrus might finish his plans by the time you get to Sunyshore City," Paul said.

"We're gonna have to take that risk. I have Officer Jenny patrolling the entire region looking for signs of Team Galactic," Ash said. "And I would like you to be the lead officer in the search."

"Are you sure?" Paul said surprised.

"You said you were going out to search for Margret, she may already be on Team Galactic trail. Officer Jenny will help you on your mission," Ash said. Paul went to the door.

"I guess I should be off then. We'll probably run into each other on your journey to the Pokemon League HQ," Paul said.

"That would be good," Ash said. Paul closed the door behind him as Ash goes over to the map on the wall again, looking closely. He points his finger to Hearthome City, then glides it to the Pokemon League HQ. "Hmm, I guess a visit to her wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Back at the cave entrance, many different Pokemon are fallen to the ground unconscious, Mewtwo lays his arm down, exhausted. Margret is just as exhausted, she breathes deeply in and out. Mars and Saturn are standing next to each other with a bunch of Pokemon near then unconscious.

"I'm...all out," Saturn said.

"As am I," Mars said. "But believe me , there's more where that came from, we have hundreds of Pokemon back at HQ to use against you."

"All of them stolen...you scum get worse and worse everyday," Margret said.

"Margret hold your anger for him...he's the one we're after," Mewtwo said.

"You think you two can defeat Cyrus," Saturn laughed. "He defeated your precious little champion and two legendaries all on the same day."

"I'm guessing your talking about Palkia and Dialga. If I'm not correct, the last time I saw it, it was Ash who defeated Cyrus, not the other way around," Mewtwo said.

"Cyrus wasn't trying to capture Palkia or Dialga," Saturn said.

"WHAT!" Margret yelled.

"Saturn enough, we don't want them knowing our plans...yet," Mars said. Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball.

"I'll beat it out of you!" Mewtwo threatened. Suddenly, the airship doors opened behind Mars and Saturn. As the door hit the ground, a man slowly walked out of the airship. Margret and Mewtwo were left stunned.

"Sir, the map...it's in there," Mars said pointing to the cave.

"We don't need that idiotic map now," Cyrus grinned.

"We...don't," Saturn looked surprised.

"We have a hostage remember, they'll have to tell us," Cyrus laughed.

"Not gonna happen," Margret yelled. Blue flames generate around Margret's hand and come flying at Cyrus. In a millisecond, a Charizard comes in front and shields Cyrus from the attack.

"You don't have a choice," Cyrus said. "Or do you want your precious Mew to fall victim to horrible torture techniques?!" He began laughing evilly.

"You bastard!" Mewtwo raged. "I won't wait for the Prophecy...I'll kill Cyrus myself!"

"Go ahead and try. Charizard, knock them both out and bring them back in the airship," Cyrus ordered and then walked back into the airship.

The Charizard charged toward Mewtwo and Margret.


	9. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 9

A lush green forest envelopes the area. Pokemon of all species flourish here. On top of a large tree. A hole that leads out to a branch houses a small Linoone comes out out. Making a quick yawn, it look over it's surroundings, there seems to be a lack of any food source anywhere. Usually here there are many small Insect-Type Pokemon that would supply the Linoone a breakfast.

This seemed odd to the Linoone. It's confused look changes as a large explosion erupts in the forest. It's far from the Linoone, but close enough to see the flames shoot out to the sky. The Linoone then sees a stampede of Pokemon rush away from the location of the fire. In seconds another explosion occurs. The Linoone was certain, this was a Pokemon battle.

The explosion was more powerful causing the Linoone to grip onto the branch. The two combatants were getting closer. Their movements too quick for the Linoone to make out what Pokemon they were. Suddenly a stray Shadow Ball hits the tree that the Linoone is on. The tree begins to fall. The Linoone and it's quick reflexes jumps to another tree.

The Linoone looks back to the fallen tree that was once it's home. It's attention is drawn back to the battle as the Linoone could see the Pokemon that shot that attack, Mewtwo. The Linoone is taken back by the sight of the Legendary. Who was it fighting? What made that crazy Pokemon think of taking on the powerful Psychic. Mewtwo prepares to fire another Shadow Ball, but is sideswiped by an Abomasnow.

Mewtwo looks incredibly exhausted with wounds all over it's body. It's face a bloody mess, Mewtwo rubs it's face with it's paw. Bloods drips on the ground where it stands. More trees lit on fire fall to the ground, igniting even more trees.

Mewtwo readies another Shadow Ball and fires it at the Abomasnow, it lifts it's hand over it's face and takes the full brunt of the attack with little effect. The Linoone looked even more surprised. The great Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic in the world was being beaten. Two Pokemon, a Charizard and a Gallade come into view behind the Abomasnow.

The three Pokemon fighting Mewtwo have their fair share of wounds. The Charizard has a hug bloody scratch across it's face. The Gallade's left arm is bloody and broken, it's chest is covered in scratches. The Abomasnow has few wounds with only a small open wound on it's right arm.

A 4th individual appears. A human man walking behind the three Pokemon walks in front of them looking at Mewtwo. "Had enough, or do you want to prolong this little battle?" the man smirked.

"I am not waiting for the prophecy. I am going to kill you right here!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Resistant are we. You Legendaries just don't get it. This is a dying world. I am my own prophecy. I was born to destroy and rebuild this world, make it better. I want to perfect this world. And the first step in doing that is to destroy it," the man said.

"Your a madman that needs to die!" Mewtwo inhales deeply and then releases a stream of fire from it's mouth. The Charizard came in front of the man and took the attack head on. The Charizard took no damage, instead almost looked like it boosted it's power.

The man gave a evil smile. "Give up. You know it's useless to continue fighting," the man said.

"I didn't seek you out Cyrus just to fight you and give up. One of is dying today," Mewtwo said.

"I intend for that," Cyrus said. "Abomasnow, use Razor Leaf!"

The Abomasnow raises it right arm toward Mewtwo and launches razor-like leaves at Mewtwo. Instead of hitting Mewtwo, they collide with a purplish force field. Mewtwo looks back to see a old woman walking toward the group.

"Margret, I wondered where you were," Cyrus said.

"Enough of this Cyrus. This has to end," Margret yelled.

"Oh it will. Once I have both the Crown of Creation and the piece of Arceus's egg, EVERYTHING WILL END!" Cyrus yells.

"You foolish man," Margret said.

"I'm going to end you in a second," Mewtwo said.

"Oh don't waist your breath. One more attack and your finished, but I am done fighting for today. I have a deal I want to offer," Cyrus grins.

"I don't make deals with psychopaths!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Oh, but you'll have to for this one," Cyrus grinned. "It has to do with your precious Mew."

"IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER I'LL!" Mewtwo yells.

"Or what?" Cyrus spats. "You'll kill me, destroy me. Oh Mewtwo, with all your power, your strength...wasted."

Mewtwo is fuming, Margret who is now next to him stays calm. "What do you want?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious, I want the prophecy," Cyrus said.

"Not happening," Margret says with a stern voice.

"Then Mew will die slowly," Cyrus threatens.

"I...will kill you...if she is harmed. I promise," Mewtwo threatened back.

"You have a week, if I don't have the prophecy, then there will be one less...," A Shadow Ball is launched and misses Cyrus's head by inches. Mewtwo's hand is shivering from stress.

"You will not do a thing to her, do...you...here me!" Mewtwo ordered.

"Remember...one week," Cyrus summons his Gallade and Abomasnow. He then holds grabs onto the the Charizard. The Charizard jumps into the sky and flies off. Mewtwo looks at Margret with a worried look.

"What are we going to do?" Margret asked.

"How did Mew get captured!? Mewtwo yelled. This comment made Mewtwo fall to one knee.

"Don't push yourself. Cyrus's Pokemon have gained incredible strength since facing Ash," Margret said. "This is problematic, if Cyrus's Pokemon can take down a Legendary, Hunter is no match for him."

"Then...what do propose?" Mewtwo wheezes.

"We trust that Hunter is training fast," Margret said putting her hand out to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo grabs Margret's hand. "The prophecy, his name is Hunter?" Mewtwo asks.

"Yes it is. It is ironic, he's the one being the one hunted," Margret laughs.

"Whoever he is," Mewtwo wheezes. "I hope he is very powerful."

* * *

"How much longer!" I whined. Jordan who is walking in front of me turns his head.

"We're almost there," Jordan said.

"If I'm not mistaken, but I believe that just over that hill is our destination," Cristina said pointing to that hill in front of us.

I gave a large yawn. "Awesome, that means I can go back to sleep," I yawned.

Tia comes up beside me. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"You guys woke me after only 5 hours of sleep!" I whined.

"We needed to get moving," Ash said.

"Why, was Team Galactic planning to get us?" I asked.

"Team Galactic has been planning to capture us from the beginning," Ash said. "Those Pokemon you fought with was probably working for Cyrus."

"You think Team Galactic would try burning down Hearthome like they did with Jubilife?" Cristina asked.

"I think Team Galactic would slaughter pretty much anybody to get to their goal," Ash said.

"And I'm that goal," I said. "Why are we going to the Pokemon League instead of taking on Cyrus now?"

"We've been over this. Cyrus will try to kill you when you fight him. Your best bet in defeating him is training before hand," Tia said.

"We believe Pokemon League HQ is a better place to train you for your fight with Cyrus," Jordan said.

"And when do we know when I'm done with my training?" I asked.

"When you've been trained as much as you possibly can," Ash said. "We need you to learn every trick, every strategy that Cyrus knows."

"How do we know every one of his tricks?" I asked.

"Because I fought him countless times in the past," Ash said. "And nearly died with every encounter."

"He's that vicious in battle?" Jordan stunned.

"Yes, Cyrus isn't a normal Pokemon trainer, he's a fighter. He doesn't think of his Pokemon as friends, he doesn't value anyone as his friends, just as subordinates," Ash said.

"I have to fight a person like that?" I said.

We walk up the hill. Higher and higher it is for us. We get to the top and we all stare off into the distance to see a small town at the bottom. Near the town

"Here we are, Solaceon Town," Ash said. I look at the town, it seems to be a nice little village. I wonder who Ash's friend will be. I look away from the town and see a large tower close to the town.

"Ash, what's that tower?" I ask.

"Oh, that's the Lost Tower," Ash said.

"Lost Tower?" I said confused. "Doesn't look lost."

"Don't know where the name came from, but that's it's name," Ash said.

"What's in the tower?" Jordan asked.

"Graves of Pokemon that passed away," Ash said. I gulped; Jordan was a bit taken back as well. "We need to continue on."

"S..sure," I stuttered.

We walked to the town walking past the Lost Tower. As we passed by, I couldn't stop looking at the tower. Off in the corner of my eye I could see a human woman looking at me in one of the windows. I look away from the tower, my heart racing.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Tia asks.

"Yep...I feel perfect," I said frightened. We entered the town. I look at all the small buildings and homes. As we walk, we get waves and hellos from many citizens. We walk up to a building, Ash knocks on it a couple of times.

A teenager with tan-like skin, brown spiky hair, he seems taller than Ash and Jordan. "Ah Ash, come on in. You brought guests," the man said.

"Ash entered the house. "We're here on business," Ash said.

"So this is him," the man said looking at Jordan.

"It's actually the Umbreon next to him," Ash said. The man turned his head to me. He looks like he's studying me. I want to speak, but I don't know what to say.

The man closes the door. "So shall we get introduced to each other," the man said.

"My name is Jordan," Jordan said.

"Nice to meet you Jordan. My name is Brock," Jordan shakes hands with Brock.

"This is Hunter," Jordan said turning to me.

"Good to meet you," Brock said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said. The smile on Brock's face disappeared.

"I'm guessing you all didn't just come here to eat and chat," Brock said looking at Ash.

Brock leads us into a room, inside is nothing but a table with 3 chairs on both sides and two on opposite ends. Brock, Ash, and Jordan sit on chairs. Jordan is sitting next to Ash facing Brock. I put both my front paws on a chair and lift my body onto the chair.

"I've heard Cyrus has sprung up from his hole," Brock said.

"And he means business this time," Jordan said.

"I know only little I've been told. The story of some prophecy that will destroy Cyrus. Didn't expect him to come walking into my house though," Brock said.

"We're headed for the Pokemon League HQ," Ash said. "Hunter needs training for his fight."

"Why an Umbreon?" Brock asked.

Jordan sighed and looked at me, then back at Brock. "Hunter isn't an Umbreon, he's a human," Jordan said.

"A human!" Brock yelled with surprise.

"Long story short. Hunter is the only one that can finish Cyrus for good. Until then we need to go to the Pokemon League HQ to train him," Jordan said.

"Then why did you come here?" Brock asked.

"We want you to come with us," Ash said. "Cyrus won't attack us if we are in a big group."

"I don't know Ash. If Hunter is what you say he is, I believe Cyrus will start a war just to get to Hunter," Brock said.

"Why is he doing this?" I ask shivering. "Why does Cyrus want to destroy the world soo much?"

"Cyrus is a madman, he's a lunatic," Brock said. "Cyrus doesn't think this world suits him so he wants to destroy it.'

"Doesn't he know he'll die too?" I ask.

"Like I said, he's a madman," Brock said. "The on;y thing we can do is destroy him, and guess the one to do it is you."

"Won't I be by his side?" Jordan asks. "I'm supposed to be his partner so won't I be fighting with Hunter?"

"Remember, your talking to people that don't know anything about the prophecy," Ash said. "Your going to find answers from Margret or Arceus himself."

"Then let's find Arceus," I said.

"Arceus can't be found," Christina said.

"But he has to be somewhere," I said.

"Me and Brock only seen Arceus once, he's real, but close to impossible to find," Ash said.

"When did you see him?" Jordan asked.

"A long time ago, back when I wasn't champion of Sinnoh," Ash said. "But, after I won the Sinnoh League and became champ, I decided to make a home for myself and Pikachu."

"Tia," I said.

"Tia?" Ash said confused.

"Your Pikachu's name is Tia," I said. Ash looked at Tia who gave a shy laugh.

"Amazing, so Pokemon even have names," Christina said amazed.

"Huh, I guess I have to get used to calling you Tia then," Ash said to Tia.

"Do all Pokemon have them?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "Christina's Buizel's name is Nathan."

"My Buizel is named Nathan?" Christina said looking at her Poke-Ball.

Brock got out of his chair making most of us jump. He walked out of the room with us all following. He walked to a drawer and opened it. Inside was tons of Poke-Balls. He takes one of the Poke-Balls out and looks at us.

"You think you could name em all?" Brock said with a grin.

I chuckle. "I can try," I laughed. In an hour we're on the road. Brock set out with 6 Poke-Balls. Jordan even was given 6 Pokemon to use in case he battles. We walk out of the city and come across the Lost Tower. I look up to see if I can see that woman again.

Nothing. I must be seeing things, I sigh and continue walking with the rest of the group. I walk beside Tia as she gives me a friendly smile. The 6 of us headed to city to city until we get to out destination, Pokemon League HQ.

I wonder what Margret is doing right now.

* * *

In a hallway covered in majestic architecture, Margret is walking fast to a large door. She holds up her hand and the door opens on it's own. She walks into a pure white circular room. In the center is a large Pokemon.

"WAKE UP!" Margret yells. The Pokemon opens it's eyes. It turns it's head to Margret.

"Why have you disturbed me?" the Pokemon asks.

"We are in trouble," Margret said. "While you where having your beauty sleep, me and Mewtwo were fighting Cyrus."

"It seems you made it back in one piece," the Pokemon said.

"In one piece?" Margret said. "Mewtwo is being healed by Celebi as we speak. Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"What do you mean?" the Pokemon asked confused.

"Cyrus is able to take on a Legendary. If he can nearly kill Mewtwo, he's captured Mew and holding her hostage and threatens to kill her if we don't give Cyrus the Prophecy," Margret said.

"The prophecy is the last chance we have to stop Cyrus, we cannot give the Prophecy to Team Galactic. Ash Ketchum failed and now we have to look at a child from another world as our savior," the Pokemon said.

"So we forfeit Mew's life!?" Margret yelled.

"It's hard for all of us all, but we cannot make that deal with Cyrus," the Pokemon said.

"I now remember why I never wanted to join the ranks as Legendary. Its because of you...Arceus! Mew is the biological sister of my long-time friend Mewtwo. That makes us practically sisters, and to know that you'd just let her die," Margret yelled.

"What do you have me do!" Arceus yelled. "If we give up the Prophecy, then what, we cannot afford to lose again, not after Cyrus has found out about the Crown of Creation and the piece of my egg. We must rely on the Prophecy."

"Arceus...answer me this...we're you the one that transformed the Prophecy into a Pokemon?" Margret asked.

"Even though it has made it a tad bit easier for him to fight Cyrus...I was not linked anyway into his transformation. I believe there are other forces at work in the Pokemon World, I want you to check it out," Arceus said.

"ME! I am not one of your legendary slaves," Margret yelled. "The reason I have done all that I have done was because I am friends with Mewtwo. I am finished and going home."

"If you don't do this then the Prophecy will die," Arceus said. Margret stopped at the door. "You don't have to do this, but think of the lives you'd save by doing it. Who knows, maybe even save Mew's life. I know you Margreth, I know when you get attached to people."

"My name is Margret...not Margreth," Margret stormed out of the room, leaving Arceus to himself.

"Follow her, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Arceus said out of nowhere. A dark figure appears on the corner of the room. "The transformation of the Prophecy worries me. This has never happened in all of history. I need you and Margreth to find out how it happened."

"Understood my lord," the figure disappeared.


	10. A Dark New Ally

Chapter 10

It's nearly midnight and we barely make it to Veilstone City. Both me and Jordan look tired as hell. Everyone else looks like they just took an energy drink, guess the people in this world are just used to walking long distances. But damn, does anyone know how to drive a car around here...oh look a car. A car drives past us and leaves the city with quick pace.

A young-looking woman walks over. "There goes another one," the woman said. Ash turns toward the woman, his face full of confusion.

"Maylene," Ash called over. "What's going on?" Maylene looks over to our direction. She smiles happily and waves.

"Oh Ash, didn't see you there," Maylene said. "Good thing you came to cause I've been having some trouble here."

"Trouble?" Ash said. "What trouble?"

"I'll tell you, but first you need to introduce me to your friends here," Maylene said. "I already know Brock, but I never meet these two."

"Maylene, this is Jordan and Christina," Ash said.

"Hello," Jordan and Christina said together.

"It's nice to meet you," Maylene said. "Now back to our problem. The news that Team Galactic is back has brought many to leave town, some even leave the region. News report say that a dozen of trainers are leaving Sinnoh and going off to Kanto and Johto."

"News travels quickly here I guess," Jordan said.

"The fire that destroyed Jubilife City has got people believing that Team Galactic is back and more destructive than last time. Some are wondering which city is next and if Sinnoh is even safe anymore," Maylene said.

"Has Officer Jenny done anything to calm down these rumors?" Brock asked.

"Arceus knows they're trying," Maylene said. "But the people are smarter than to believe Officer Jenny and her attempts. There's also this news about this person that Team Galactic is hunting and that they were reportedly at Jubilife City the day before the fire, that says things."

"Says things like what?" Jordan asked.

"Like Team Galactic is on a mission," Maylene said. But Team Galactic isn't the only thing that is making the people of Sinnoh uneasy."

"What could be worse than Team Galactic?" Christina asked.

"A group that call themselves "The Keepers"," Maylene said.

I widen my eyes. My meeting with that Espeon named Mary. She said she was from a group called The keepers.

* * *

"We are ex members of a terrorist group known as the "Keepers". The group has done what any thing a terrorist group could do; bank robberies, car bombings, Pokemon smuggling you name it they've done it," Mary said.

* * *

"How could I forget," Ash said. "Me and Officer Jenny are doing all in our power to arrest as many members each day, it's just that they add more members each day. Unlike Team Galactic, The Keepers have been spotted in other regions than Sinnoh. All we know is that their headquarters is somewhere in Sinnoh and each time we get close, it slips from out fingers."

"Wait, Ash. You never told us about this other terrorist group!" Jordan said.

"That's because Team Galactic is the only terrorist group you and Hunter should be worried about," Ash said in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean worried about?" Maylene said. "Everyone should be worried about both of em."

Ash sighs. "It's such a long story, and it's a story best told behind closed doors," Ash said.

"I understand," Maylene said. "Let's take this talk back to my place."

"That would be better," Ash said.

"Are we going to your gym?" Christina asked.

"No, I'm one of the few gym leaders that lives outside their gym." Maylene said. "My home is just on the west-side of the city, my boyfriend, Scott, is probably home now, but we can go to my office, he never goes near there," Maylene said.

* * *

We reach Maylene's house that is just a block away from her gym. She unlocks the door and we all walk in to be greeted by a tall and masculine man. He has beady brown eyes and short, black hair. He walks over to us.

"Hey hunny, you came home early," Scott said."And you brought guests."

"Hey Scott," Maylene said giving Scott a soft kiss on the lips. "You've met Ash and Brock before, but these two are new to my eyes."

"My name is Jordan and this is Christina," Jordan said.

"It's nice to meet you," Christina said.

"Good to meet you two, so Maylene. Why come home so soon?" Scott asked.

"It's private," Maylene said. Scott looked worried, but smiles softly.

"Okay then, I'll leave you all to talk. I gotta go to the store and by some Moo Moo Milk, we've run out."

"Oh thanks," Maylene said. "Oh Scott, before you leave, can you run over to Susan's apartment, she's got a Hitmonlee that she borrowed from me.

"Sure," he said walking out.

"Now...we can finally talk again," Maylene said.

"Good," Ash said.

"So Ash, you never really said why you came here," Maylene said.

"Me and the others are headed back to the Pokemon HQ to train to defeat Cyrus for good," Ash said.

"Your going to try to defeat Cyrus again," Maylene said.

"No, not this time," Ash said looking at Jordan and me. "They are going to take a shot at nailing the bastard for good."

Maylene points at Jordan. "He's going to defeat Cyrus."

"Nope," Jordan said. "My Poke-friend here is."

"I swear to god if you call me that one more time, your going to get a Shadow Ball to the chest," I said.

"Holy shit!" Maylene jumped. "That Umbreon just spoke!"

"Why do I feel like there is a pattern going on," Tia said. "We go to a city, we meet someone, Hunter speaks, that someone jumps out of their skin, after a half-hour they calm down and we move down to the next city."

"You hit the nail on the head," I said.

"But that doesn't explain how your Umbreon is speaking!" Maylene said.

"It's a long story so we better sit down," Ash said.

* * *

Rain falls violently as Margret walks down the wet path. An invisible barrier stops the rain from touching her. She stops near a sign that is being violently beaten by the strong storm.

"Veilstone City," the sign read with a small arrow pointing forward.

"I'm wondering why you don't just teleport yourself there," a mysterious voice calls. "A powerful witch like you could do that in an instant."

"I could, but I need to be rid of an insect like you before I see Hunter and the rest," Margret said.

"Oh, such hurtful words to such a humble Legendary," the mysterious voice said.

"I used to think Regigigas was the mindless tool of Arceus," Margret said. "But I was mistaken, you Darkrai, you are a mindless tool to a mindless god."

"Even meaner words to your superior," Darkrai said.

"Ha, Arceus is not in control of me," Margret said. "That foolish dumbass has tried and failed to put chains on me, but I am smarter than all of you pitiful Legendaries."

"You are such a hateful person," Darkrai said. " What nightmarish things have you seen that has brought you so grim."

"Your very creation for one," Margret said. "I just hate how you Legendaries, the great and powerful, the ones that moved mountains and created volcanoes, are to afraid to face the outcast of your group."

"Cyrus," Darkrai said in a low moan. "A disgrace on the word Legendary. Is he truly why you hate all Legendaries?"

"Oh please, I don't hate all of you," Margret said. "Mewtwo, his genetic sister Mew, Celebi, Latios and Latias, even the annoying Lake Guardians have some nice qualities. But dogs like you make me sick."

Darkrai reveals himself in front of Margret. "I just follow orders given to me by Arceus," Darkrai said.

"And I'm guessing your new orders are to protect me," Margret said.

"Yes," Darkrai said. " I am to..." Darkrai is thrown through a dozen of trees finally landing to the ground. Margret's eyes are glowing red. 9 blue flames circulate around her. She teleports in front of Darkrai who is still on the floor.

"You put people to sleep to give them nightmares," Margret said. "I can do the same thing, without putting you to sleep."

"Touché," Darkrai said. Darkrai stands back up. " But like you said, I am Arcues's dog. I will stay by your side."

"You are annoying," Margret lashed out. "If you must...fine. You can come with me to see Hunter."

"The prophecy," Darkrai said.

"He has a name you jackass," Margret lashed.

"My apologies," Darkrai said.

"Well I'm off," Margret said. "Follow me if you want."

Margret teleports away. "I will not," Darkrai said evaporating through the ground.

Mary and Lucy walk out of the bushes. "What was that about?" Mary said confused.

"All I know is that Darkrai got his ass handed to him by an old woman," Lucy giggled.

"That old lady," Mary said intrigued. "She said she was going to see someone named Hunter."

"You think it's the same Hunter we saw back in Hearthome City?" Lucy asked.

"Possibly," Mary said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Lucy asked.

"Where that old lady is going," Mary said. "This little Umbreon has fascinated me to the core."

"You thinking of dating him?" Lucy giggled.

"No I'm not!" Mary said. "I told you before I'm not the mating type."

"Suit yourself," Lucy said. "I on the other hand can't wait for prince charming."

"Have fun with that," Mary said. "Come on, she's getting away."

* * *

Brock opens the refrigerator and takes out a water bottle. He closes the frig and turns toward the group. "I'm still having a hard time figuring out how the Pokemon HQ is safe to train Hunter," Maylene said. "Team Galactic burned down a entire city for Arceus's sake."

"But out of all of Sinnoh; it's the safest," Ash said.

"Define safe," I said.

"The Police HQ where Officer Jenny works is located near there," Ash said. "The Pokemon HQ also has dozens of strong trainers that have beaten all 8 gym leaders walk through those doors. A regular Team Galactic member won't stand a chance."

"And don't forget the fact Cyrus is nothing but a dirty coward,"Christina said.

"How long will his cowardice last?" Jordan asked.

"We may never know," Brock said. "It's best we train Hunter into a strong Pokemon until then."

The door bell rings. Maylene stands up. "That must be Scott," Maylene walks out of the room.

"Is there a faster way to get to the Pokemon HQ?" Jordan asked.

"Veilstone City has a subway station that goes from here to Sunnyshore City, but a bomb explosion from The Keepers has closed it down," Brock said.

"Damn," Christina snapped her fingers.

"Tell me more about The Keepers," I said.

"The Keepers," Brock said. "A terrorist organization just like Team Galactic," Brock said.

"Their leader is a guy named Dante," Ash said. "Dante is the most abusive Pokemon trainer I have ever seen, worse than Cyrus. The body count of Pokemon he beat to death is staggering."

"Why do they call themselves The Keepers?" I asked.

"They think of themselves of guardians of an old tradition that long died hundreds of years ago," Brock said. "The tradition was that Pokemon were slaves to Humans and that Humans were more superior. This was when Poke-Balls were at their infancy and Pokemon battles were more fierce and at sometimes the losing Pokemon would be killed. It's long dead now, but The Keepers and Dante wish for it to come back."

"And their way of bringing it back is bombing cities and murder," Jordan said.

"The Keepers think that the only way to bring back their society is by killing ours," Tia said.

"That's a bit harsh," I said.

Maylene walks back in. "You guys, this woman wanted to talk to you," Maylene steps away to reveal Margret standing there with a serious look on her face.

"Margret!" Ash said in surprise.

"W..what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wait, who is this woman," Brock asks.

"She's the witch that brought me and Hunter here," Jordan said. Margret walks closer to us.

"And after a few current events I am beginning to regret it," Margret said. "But what has been done can not be undone. And we have more pressing matters."

"Like what?" Ash asks.

"It's Mew," Margret sighed. "She has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" The entire group yelled.

"How did this happen?" Christina yelled.

"How did Cyrus capture one of the most evasive Legendary in existence!?"Ash asked.

"Because Cyrus...is no ordinary man," Margret said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cyrus," Margret sighed. "Is a Legendary."


End file.
